


The Party has an orgy

by simone_around



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Circle Jerk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_around/pseuds/simone_around
Summary: Will, Mike, Dustin and Lucas compare dicks to see who's biggest and get so horny they all fuck each other.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Party has an orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).



> This was requested by ajson123456. The boys have different dick sizes in this story by request so sorry that it's not the same as usual.

Mike, Will, Dustin and Lucas were trying out dungeons and dragons as a live action roleplay in Mike’s basement. Though Nancy didn’t dress as an elf like she had when she was younger they were still having fun dressed as their four characters. Mike was a paladin in foam armor, Will wore his usual wizard cloak, Dustin was dressed as a dwarf but without the beard and Lucas wore a ranger costume that made him look like Robin Hood.

In fact the four had so much funplaying around this way that they had gotten super sweaty by the time they were done and Dustin asked if he could use the shower. But then the other three were surprised when Dustin stripped right in front of them! “What are you doing?” They asked. Dustin smiled as he got naked. “What? We’re all boys.” He laughed and shook his dick around. The other boys all blushed as they saw he was half hard. “Wow, your dick is pretty big” Will commented, which only made Dustin smile more.

“Yeah having fun make makes my dick hard, but if one of you played with it it would get even bigger.” The three boys looked at each other and they were all getting hard too. They all wanted to see how big Dustin got when he was fully hard. Will walked over to Dustin and started to play with his dick. Dustin moaned happily from getting his first handjob. Meanwhile Mike and Lucas started to touch themselves through their costumes, enjoying the show. Dustin would have happily let Will jerk him off until he came but he noticed the other three had bulges and got an idea.

“How about we all compare dicks?” Lucas and Mike smiled at each other and stripped as well, both glad to get out of their hot costumes. They were half hard already too from touching themselves and watching. Will then lifted his cloak up to reveal he was naked underneath and everyone was surprised to see he was fully hard. Since Mike and Will weren’t at full size Will went over to them and played with both of their cocks. They moaned away happily as Dustin played with himself. Will was happy to make all of his friends feel good though he wished he had another hand to play with his own dick.

It wasn’t long before all four were fully hard and so it was time to compare. First they decided to pair up and put their dicks side by side. Dustin and Will put theirs side by side. Will’s was slightly longer than Dustin’s but Dustin’s dick was a lot thicker. They were happy they both seemed big compared to one another. Meanwhile Mike and Lucas put theirs together. Lucas’s was much longer than Mike’s and Mike was a little sad that he wasn’t really big but Lucas told him his cock still looked really sexy and even played with it a bit, rubbing their dicks together and making Mike moan.

Dustin and Will smiled at the show and rubbed their dicks together too. But it wasn’t long before it was time to switch. Next Dustin and Mike compared. Again Mike was smaller than Dustin’s but not by as much as Lucas’s. This made him feel better and they rubbed their dicks together, smiling as they got precum on each other’s dicks. Meanwhile Will’s was almost as big as Lucas’s but Lucas was still the clear winner. Finally they switched again so Mike could compare to Will and Dustin to Lucas. By this point they already had a good idea how big they were and just wanted to play around and feel how different each other’s dicks were. Rubbing them together had made them all super horny and precum was shooting out like crazy onto the floor and each other’s dicks.

From comparison it looked like Lucas was the longest with a 9 inch dick, Will was just a little smaller with 8 inches, then Dustin with 7 and a half and Mike with 7. However Dustin’s was much thicker than everyone else’s and he smiled from seeing that. Mike would have been more sad he had the smallest dick but they all told him he was still really big and he was too horny to care too much as they kept rubbing their dicks together.

Soon all four decided to rub together. They got in a circle and rubbed their tips together. Soon they all had each other’s precum on their dicks and they were moaning super hard. They reached over and rubbed each other’s dicks for each other. Mike and Lucas both jerked off Dustin and Will and Dustin and Will happily stroked Mike and Lucas. All four boys enjoyed two hands on their hard cocks and humped each other like crazy. It felt so good they couldn’t hold any longer. They all moaned super hard as they shot their cum. They each shot cum all over each other’s dicks and chests. Dustin smiled as he shot the highest having covered Will’s face. Meanwhile Lucas shot the most as Mike was completely sticky.

Still all four boys were completely hard. Mike was surprised as Dustin got on his knees and started to suck away on his 7 inch dick. Mike moaned and fucked Dustin’s mouth, while Dustin played with his own dick. Will and Lucas smiled at each other and decided to do the same. Lucas got on his knees and sucked away at Will’s dick as Will wasn’t sure he could fit all of Lucas’s 9 inch dick in his mouth. Mike and Will both smiled at each other and moaned as they got their first blowjobs. Lucas and Dustin couldn’t moan as much because of the big dicks in their mouths but they jerked away at their own hard dicks as they enjoyed drinking their friends’ precum and tasting their big dicks. Their mouths felt so good it didn’t take long to cum. Mike moaned super hard as he shot his cum into Dustin’s mouth and Dustin happily swallowed it all. Meanwhile Will shot too much cum for Lucas to swallow so Lucas pulled away and got the rest of the cum all over his face. Both boys licked their lips enjoying their fast real tastes of cum.

Now it was Mike and Will’s turn to suck cock. Instead of sucking the same boys who sucked them, they switched partners. Mike decided to suck Lucas’s big dick as he wanted to try taking the whole 9 inches. Meanwhile Dustin smiled as Will somehow managed to get his thick penis all the way in his mouth. Lucas happily fucked away into Mike’s mouth as Mike could barely fit all 9 inches in but it tasted so good he didn’t care. Will also happily sucked the thick penis in his mouth, loving the taste of cum and precum. Both Lucas and Dustin had been holding in their cum from jerking off while sucking dick and they didn’t last as long. Both Mike and Will were happy to get to drink their cum sooner because the dicks were so big. They both happily drank their friends huge loads with both Will and Mike only able to swallow half and taking the other half all over the faces to lick up afterwards.

Surprisingly, all four boys were still rock hard. They smiled at each other as they all realized what each other was thinking. Both Will and Mike went over to the table and bent over next to each other. They had enjoyed sucking the longest and thickest dicks so much they wanted to feel them in their butts now. Lucas and Dustin smiled at each other and then walked over to fuck them. Their dicks already had so much cum on them that they slid in easily, but they still felt so tight in their friends’ butts. Mike and Will moaned away super hard as they got fucked in the ass for the first time. Dustin and Lucas felt so good they fucked harder and harder. Their balls slapped against their friends’ butts and they shot a ton of pre into Mike and Will. Mike and Will were so horny they looked at each other and started to make out. This turned on Lucas and Dustin a ton and they started to make out as well as they kept fucking away.

Mike and Will had such tight buttholes that their friends couldn’t hold on. Lucas and Dustin moaned as they kept kissing while Lucas came into Mike and Dustin came into Will. They shot so much cum that it immediately leaked out of their butts onto their legs and the floor. Feeling the warm cum inside them made the bottom boys cum too and they moaned as they shot their cum all over the floor beneath the table.

Next they decided to pleasure each other’s cocks all at the same time. Lucas lied down on the table and Dustin climbed on top of him. They 69ed with Dustin sucking Lucas’s long dick and Lucas sucking Dustin’s thick penis. Will and Mike then stood on opposite ends of the tables and fucked their asses. Will fucked Lucas’s asshole and Mike fucked Dustin’s. They smiled at each other as seeing their friends suck each other at the same time made them extra horny. Lucas and Dustin happily sucked away at each other’s dicks, loving the taste of cock and cum as both of their butts got fucked at the same time. All four of their dicks were fucking away inside a butt or a mouth and they all moaned super loud together, shooting a ton of precum to be licked up or to fill an asshole.

It felt so amazing they all came super quick. Will and Mike came at the same time, filling up their friends’ butts as they moaned. They even pulled out and shot the rest of their cum all over Dustin as the rest leaked out of their butts. Dustin and Lucas then came together and happily sucked away as they drank up all of each other’s cum. They were all surprised they still had so much cum to shoot.

Now the four boys were all completely soaked in cum. They decided it was time to finally take the shower. Since Mike’s mom would be home soon they decided to all shower together. It was big enough for all four but just barely. They smiled as they all felt each other’s half hard dicks rub against each other’s butts and they were quickly full hard again. They decided to all fuck each in the shower as they washed up since they were still horny.

Lucas was in front and he got fucked by Dustin. Dustin was fucked by Mike who was fucked by Will. All four moaned together as they washed their bodies while fucking away into each other’s asses. Lucas also jerked off his own dick because he didn’t have an ass to fuck but Dustin’s dick felt so good he didn’t care. As they finished soaping up they all moaned super hard and came again. Lucas shot his cum against the wall while Dustin filled up his ass. Mike shot his cum into Dustin and Will shot his into Mike.

Now it was time to wash the soap off and they decided to all turn around and fuck in the opposite order. This time Mike got fucked by Will who was fucked by Dustin who was fucked by Lucas. This time they fucked even harder as the cum in their asses made them so horny and made each other’s dicks feel even better. Mike didn’t even jerk off, his dick felt so good from getting fucked that he came without touching it. Watching this was so hot it made the other three cum right afterwards. Now Will’s ass had both Mike’s and Dustin’s cum in it and Dustin’s had both Will’s and Lucas’s. All four moaned super hard as they finished cumming. They couldn’t believe they had cum so much.

Their dicks finally got soft and they decided it was time to finish washing each other and clean up their mess. They would definitely have to do this again next time.


End file.
